Ella
by nowhereboy24
Summary: pareja: Alexandrian, VolknerxJasmine


Ella

(Ella es mas que pequeña)

El joven hombre se afloja su corbata molesto "Esto es estúpido" murmura.

"Desde cuando tiene Sunyshore este estúpido baile en la playa?"

El rubio se mira a si mismo en el espejo hay un mueca de molestia en su boca. El se quita la corbata y el saco y desabrocha un par de los botones de su camisa blanca, además de arremangarse hasta el codo. Luego se mira en el espejo con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

"Esto no se ve tan mal" se dice a si mismo . "Ademas es comodo asi que funciona".

El hombre deja escapar un suspiro demasiado dramático. Pareciera como si se prepara para una batalla a muerte. Mientras estira y sacude sus brazos de forma circular. El traga saliva y se dirige a la puerta. Bajando la larga escalinata de piedra el se muerde el labio. Sus manos comienzan a sudar y sus piernas dejan de responderle mientras mas se acerca a la playa desde la cual ya es visible la fogata.

El decide mirar hacia el cielo para relajarse. Una pequeña y pacifica sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro mientras sus ojos se clavan en el firmamento un inmenso manto de estrellas cubre la bóveda celeste que se cierne sobre todos, con esos tonos de azul y negro. El camina entre la arena con sus brazos cruzados detrás de el , la mirada fija en la fogata pero al comenzar la música su cuerpo se tensa de inmediato. El momento que tanto temia ha llegado mientras mira a una joven acercarse a el con andar alegre y seguro.

"Lider Volkner, me haría el honor de bailar conmigo?" la joven pregunta.

"Eem… eh.. yo..yo … Lo siento pero me temo que no podre" el rubio se traganta con sus palabras y de repente ya no siente las piernas.

La chica baja la mirada decepcionada y se aleja arrastrando los pies. El frunce el entrecejo como decepcionado de el mismo. "Eso no fue nada cool". Murmura para si. Su culpa aumenta pues ahora es "Ella" quien camina hacia el. Su mirada fija en la de el y sonriente.

"Hola Volkner, te gustaría bailar?"

"Emm… no lo siento". Declina el su oferta con rapidez.

"Awh, porque?" pregunta ella con un tono dolido "Yo realmente quería bailar contigo …"

Volkner traga saliva. El realmente no quiere dejarla colgada. Pero debe admitir que tampoco desea hacer el ridículo. El se muerde el labio. "Yo …" comienza el.

"Eh?" le mira la chica expectante

"Yo…yo … yo no se bailar" murmura el.

Aunque el juraría que lo pronuncio en un volumen muy bajo como para que ella lo oyera. El se equivoco. Ella sonríe amable y suelta una risita.

"Eso es todo?" le inquiere la castaña.

"S…Si …".

"Bien". Comienza, ella tomando sus manos. "Entonces solo debo enseñarte".

La pequeña chica lo arrastra lejos de la fogata. Y el la sigue a regañadientes. De nuevo hay una meuca de molestia en su rostro acompañada de cierto tinte carmesí en sus mejillas debido a que ella le esta tomando las manos.

"Jasmine yo …"

"!No,Yo soy la maestra aquí asi que escucha!" se rie ella. "Muy bien pon tu mano aquí en mi cintura …".

Volkner aprieta los labios y desvia la mirada a otra parte. Colocando su mano en su cintura nervioso. Pero una vez que lo ha hecho no le queda mas que volver a mirarla. Ella lo ahce evr tan fácil, se mueve con tanta naturalidad y gracia. Ella no era común, Era hermosa … Elegante … y el pensaba que esa era la lección mas importante que habia aprendido hasta ahora".

(Ella no es indefensa)

"Oh" Entonces no te molesta que venga a prepararte la cena?" la castaña pregunta nerviosa.

"Oh no para nada". Dice Volkner sonriendo mientras ella cruza el umbral de su casa. Ella pone los ingredientes en la barra de la cocina. Y se dirige a la alacena a buscar un sarten. El chico rubio se hizo a un lado y se sento en un banco junto a la barra observando.

Los minutos pasaban y Jasmine no podía dejar de notar cuan fijamente la miraba el. Y su mente comenzó a divagar mientras cortaba las papas . El calor subia por sus mejillas al ella sentir su mirada pero su atención fue aparta de este hecho cuando accidentalmente ella hirió su dedo con el cuchillo.

"Ay!" dio un pequeño grito ella cubriendo su dedo con los de su otra mano.

Volkner llego a su lado de un brinco. "Estas bien? Ire por el kit de …"

"No" le reprendió ella con firmeza. "L-lo hare yo misma …".

El chico se detuvo en seco y giro la cabeza para mirarla. "Donde esta el kit?" le pregunto ella pasando de largo.

"En el gabinete detrás del espejo en el baño" le respondió el.

Jasmine regreso, con su dedo elegantemente cubierto por un vendaje. Y Volkner descanso su rostro entre sus manos mientras la observa seguir cocinando. Ella termino de cortar los vegetales y miro en dirección del chico rubio. "Donde están tus ollas?" le pregunta ella mientras rebusca entre los cajones.

"En los cajones de arriba a al izquierda" responde Volkner " Levantandose del banco para auxiliarla. "No te preocupes yo los ba…"

"No" dice ella frunciendo los labios.

"El líder de Gimnasio tipo eléctrico baja la mirada hacia ella "Porque?", "Porque no me dejas ayudarte?".

"Porque …" murmura ella "Porque no soy indefensa sabes?".

El rostro serio de Volkner se torna en una sonrisa. "Lo se, pero me gusta ayudarte".

Jasmine lo observa mientras el le alcanza una olla. Se la ofrece gentilmente y ella la cepta de buena gana. La castaña piensa que tal vez aceptar ayuda, tan solo de el por supuesto, tal vez no este tan mal.

(Ella sin embargo, puede ser algo ingenua de vez en cuando)

Jasmine yace sentada, ensimismada en sus pensamientos a la orilla de la playa. Ella se acomoda cómodamente en la arena mirando las olas danzar. Y observa a las parejas pasear de la mano. Y asi se da cuenta de la poca experiencia que tiene en ese departamento. Sus labios se fruncen y ella se sonroja apenada cuando se da cuenta de que ni siquiera ha tenido su primer beso.

Pero lo que mas le molestaba era no poder pensar en nadie que pensara en ella o en el que ella pensara de esa manera. Claro que estaba el … recordó de repente, el que de alguna forma surgia de la nada siempre que ella estaba sola. Y hablando del rey de Roma, el venia acercándose a pie, justo ene se momento, con las manos metidas en el bolsillo.

"Ah, eres tu Volkner".

El chico bajo la mirada hacia la chica sentada en la arena.

"Que sucede?"

"Oh, no es nada es solo que acabo de darme cuenta de lo frustrante que es mi situación romantica le explica ella?"

Volkner siente un piquete en el estomago y exclama preocupado "Oh … umm que? … ¡pero que quieres decir!?

"Oh mmm … pues … como lo explico? … me refiero a que nunca he tenido una cita, ni siquiera mi primer beso". Le responde ella timida.

"Pero que?! Un momento intentas decirme que todo lo que hemos hecho no cuentan como citas!? Se le escapa al chico que de inmediato procede a taparse la boca con las manos arrepentido, pero ya es muy tarde. Y Jasmine voltea a verlo con curiosidad.

"Entonces todo lo que hemos hecho han sido citas?"

"Umm… Pues yo… yo supongo" murmura el desviando la mirada. Para luego volver a posarla en la líder tipo acero. Cuyas cejas están arrugadas en profunda concentración.

"Pues entonces yo tengo derechoa besarte no es asi?" le pregunta ella aunque mas bien parece una orden.

Los ojos de Volkner nunca habian estado tan abiertos, pero el rápidamente recobra la compostura y se sienta a su lado en la arena. "Pues depende, solo tendrias derecho, siyo tengo derecho a besarte también"

"Pues … supongo que es lógico noe s asi…?" pregunta ella sus cejas aun dobladas y su mente trabajando a mil por hora. Ella voltea miralro una vez mas.

Pero es tomada por sorpresa cuando sus labios son capturados por los de el.


End file.
